Love Me
by illusionneverchangedx
Summary: Humans and Shinobi are forbidden to love each other. But, rules are meant to be broken, aren't they? Itachi -A Shinobi- and Sasuke -A Human- meet in a coffee shop. Unknown to the both of them that they are brothers, they fall in love and break all laws.
1. The Beginning

Ryoku: hello everyone! im sry but i had to repost this story cuz ive been havin problems ever since SOMEONE -my brother- spilled coke on my laptop. I hope it turned out well! This is just the beginning. The other chapters will be longer :) hope u uchihacest lovers enjoy it ;D

Disclaimer: Ryoku doesnt own Naruto or the song 'Who's That Chick' by Rihanna.

**Love Me**

*****MEET ITACHI*****

My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am twenty years old and already graduated from the most prestigious university in Japan. I was born a shinobi; meaning that I was born with special abilities. Every individual shinobi has the ability to do different things. My power is the ability to control objects with my mind and make different objects from matter.

I live an enjoyable life except that I feel like I'm missing something… something important. I feel like someone is calling me, beckoning me toward them. I want to find the answer to this voice and put an end to it. It pains me and sometimes it brings me to my knees while clutching my head in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

In about one year I'm going to take over my father's business that sells weapons. He only gets business because of things called 'humans'. They live in the shadows and envy our power. They try to attack us and kill us. They are fuelled by jealousy alone. Not all humans are like that though. Some humans live among shinobi and don't bother us. They are kind hearted and do not care about who is stronger; just about peace. But, they do fear shinobi and wouldn't dare to challenge us.

My father sells weapons to shinobi who aren't powerful enough to defend themselves against humans even with their powers. He owns a large company all over Japan and I'm the heir. I do not have a problem with that except… this nagging pain in the chest won't go away. I tried sex but that didn't work. I even tried long term relationships but alas, no luck! All my efforts were in vain.

I tried asking my father if all shinobi feel the pain I do but he just answers by saying, "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing." He answered too quickly and has a tone that says, 'I'm lying, but you can go ahead and dare me to tell the truth. See if you'll live.' I also tried asking about Mom, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I've seen one picture of her; in Father's study.

She looks beautiful, like humans. I have to admit, humans have something about them that I love. I don't know if it's because they love so much or if it's because they fear for their own life so much. Whichever it is, I love it. She also smiles like a kind human; sweet and care-free. Which makes me wonder; is she human?

I heard some rumors that she was a human from the townspeople. It is forbidden for a shinobi to be with a human after humans started to become consumed with jealousy. If they fell in love with a human, the shinobis would be forced by the law to burn that person. I wonder if Mom is really dead or if Father was lying and Mom is still alive. I would love to meet her.

*****MEET SASUKE*****

My name is Sasuke. Just Sasuke, I do not have a last name and I'm seventeen years old. I dropped out of high school to help my mom in her coffee shop. She needed extra help and I needed extra money. She said it was my life and I could choose what I wanted to do. I work part time and hang out with my friends in the afternoon. I'm not very social but I manage to keep some friends.

I am a human and I am one of the few humans -along with my Mom- who live among shinobi. I do not despise them for I see no reason to. The only ones that I hate are the ones that hurt for no reason. I live an enjoyable life except for a nagging feeling in my chest. I feel as though I'm missing something… something important. I feel like if something, or someone is calling me; calling me to join their side.

Most of the time, I just ignore the feeling and continue distracting myself with my daily routine. Other times, I go crazy and start yelling and screaming for no reason. My mom worries about me and constantly asks if I'm feeling well. Today was no exception.

I always wondered how my father was like. Is he kind and caring? My mom never told me anything about him; except that he was dead. I don't believe her because she always seems to zone out and hesitate every time I ask about him. Maybe he's still alive…

I heard some rumors that he was a shinobi in the town. If he was then I could understand their separation. If it wasn't, then maybe mom is telling the truth. If he was a shinobi, then they must have had so much fun together until that new law was made. Shinobis and humans couldn't be together because the humans might harbor jealousy within their hearts and kill them. If my dad was alive, I would love to meet him.

*****Itachi's POV*****

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed softly. I walked down the sidewalk of Tokyo and pushed my hands inside my coat pockets for warmth. It was the beginning of the year and the weather was NOT being nice. My hair kept swaying in different directions in my low ponytail because of the harsh winter wind.

I turned and waited for the green light to flash, signaling an okay to cross the sidewalk. Endless seconds past until the light finally flashed a green colour. I swiftly walked across and as soon as my foot hit the asphalt, my stomach growled. I mentally slapped myself for skipping breakfast. It was probably lunch time already! I had to find the nearest coffee shop. NOW!

I turned the next corner and found a coffee shop. I ran towards the shop for warmth and food. My legs ran at full speed and I didn't notice when a blue blur popped in front of me. I was too slow to stop and I accidentally crashed roughly into him. I heard him emit an "OW!" as he crashed into my chest and I grabbed onto his upper arms for support.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at me.

That voice! That was such a beautiful and almost angelic voice! He backed away from me and stared at my face for what seemed like hours as I did the same to him. His eyes were a beautiful charcoal with a tiny hint of blue in it. His blue-black hair spiked in the back; forming the most ridiculous hairstyle I've ever seen in my life! His skin looked so smooth and flawless. His lips looked so kissable! He was wearing a midnight blue sweater with some black skinny jeans and shin-high boots. It made him appear absolutely delectable.

He cleared his throat and I finally realized that I was still holding on to him. 'I wonder who he is…'

"Could you please move out of my way? I've got to go somewhere." He said sharply before turning away and running across the street; not even waiting for cars to stop passing by. He maneuvered through them and got a lot of honking from the cars on the streets.

I shook my head and told myself that I would probably never see him again. I slowly walked to the counter to order something to satisfy my growing hunger. I approached the counter and was greeted by a beautiful woman with long air up to her waist tied in a ponytail. She let a few strands fall out of the ponytail and frame her face beautifully. This woman was probably around her late 20's or early 30's. She looked a lot like the picture of my mom, although she was a bit visibly older.

She said in a crystal-like voice that reminded me of the boy that I had just met. Her onyx eyes shined with joy as she asked me, "Could I help you sir?"

"Could I please have a cup of coffee?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir! We ran out! My son just went to pick up some more coffee beans and he should be back soon! Could you consider waiting for a while? I'll even throw in an extra cup for all the inconvenience!" She replied apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll wait. Thank you very much for your generosity." I replied.

"It's totally fine! Don't worry about it! You could go and take a seat. I'll send my son to deliver your coffees when they're ready."

"Thank you Miss." I replied with a light bow.

I turned around and took a seat that was near the window and sighed for the second time today. 'I wonder if I would ever get to meet him again. He was so cute.' A few minutes had passed as I continued to stare out the slightly frosted window, looking at the falling snow.

I jerked up as I saw a small figure tap on my shoulder. I silently turned from the window to the person. I looked up and saw the same boy that I bumped in to thirty minutes ago.

_Feel the adrenaline  
Moving under my skin  
It's an addiction  
Such an eruption _

_Sound is my remedy  
Feeding me energy  
Music is all I need _

_Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance  
I don't really care.. care.. care _

_(Feel it in the air.. yeah) _

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3) _

_Back on the dancefloor  
Bad enough to take me home  
Base kicking so hard  
Blazing through my beating heart  
French kissing on the floor  
Heart is beating hardcore _

_Err-body's getting a little tipsy  
On the crazy juice  
This will end up in the news _

_Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care.. care.. care _

_(Feel it in the air.. yeah) _

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick? _

_Ultrasexual  
The night has got me love sprung  
I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
Oh oh uh oh _

_Ultrasexual  
The night has got me love sprung  
I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
Beating like a disco drum.. beating like a disco drum.. _

_She's been a crazy dicta  
Disco diva.. and you wonder  
Who's that chick? who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? who's that chick? (x3)_

Ryoku: please tell me what u think. Should I continue it or do u think that it's a piece of garbage and I should throw it away?


	2. A Fated Meeting

AN: im postin this chapter again cuz i was havin problems with my computer after a certain someone -my brother- spilled coke all over me computer! hope u enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Ryoku doesn't own Naruto or the song 'I Just Want You' by AJ Rafael.

* * *

A Fated Meeting

Itachi stared at the boy in front of him in awe. He was definitely a raven haired beauty. Sasuke snapped him out of his trance by saying, "Here's your coffees." Sasuke set the two cups of coffee on the table and turned to leave. He was abruptly stopped when Itachi said, "Wait!"

Sasuke stopped on command and turned to face the anonymous young man. "What is it, sir?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should tell a complete stranger his name.

"Could you have a cup with me? I couldn't possibly drink two cups of coffee by myself."

Sasuke looked confused as to why this stranger was asking him to join him for coffee. He responded saying, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't even know you."

Itachi chuckled before replying, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. Now you know me. Could you please join me?"

Sasuke quickly thought of a clever answer and said, "I have work to do." Soon after saying that, he heard his mom yell from the counter, "Sasuke, honey, you could take a break now. I don't need any more help. I could handle the other costumers by myself."

'What bad luck' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Well at least this guy is doesn't look like a sicko.'

Itachi smirked and used his foot to kick out the other chair that was across from him. Sasuke took a seat and sat in silence until it was suddenly broken by Itachi. "Aren't you going to drink your coffee?" He asked.

Sasuke gently took the cup in his hands brought it to his lips. The hot liquid had flood through his throat, making his body instantly become warm. Itachi did the same and asked as he rested his cup on the table, "How old are you?"

Sasuke didn't think that it was such a good idea to tell this person his age. "I don't think that I should tell you."

"It's not like I'm going to stalk you or anything. It's just that you look really young. Shouldn't you be at school during this time?" Itachi asked questioningly.

Sasuke took another sip from his cup before answering, "I'm seventeen and I dropped out of school. I'm working with my mom in this coffee shop. She owns the place so I figured that she could use a bit of help.

Itachi was surprised at the fact that Sasuke had dropped out of school but didn't show it on his face. He raised an eyebrow and said, "How sweet of you to think of your mother, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and said, "Yeah… well… whatever."

Itachi finished his cup and said, "Care to join me for a walk in the park?"

Sasuke finished his cup and responded after thinking about it, "Sure, I have nothing else to do."

They both threw away their cups and Sasuke said goodbye to his mom and told her that he was going for a walk with his friend. They exited the coffee shop and a sudden burst of winter air engulfed them. Sasuke shivered at the contact and pushed his hands into his pockets for warmth.

Itachi noticed this and took his black gloves off and held it in front of Sasuke saying, "Here. This should keep you warmer."

Sasuke shook his head and softly said, "No it's okay. You'll be cold."

Itachi chuckled for the second time that day and said, "Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Itachi gently took Sasuke's left hand and slipped his glove on. He did the same to his other hand and couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's hands were incredibly soft. Itachi also didn't fail to notice the blush that Sasuke was displaying on his cheeks.

"Okay, let's go." Itachi said with a smirk.

They both walked down the sidewalk and ended up at the park after ten minutes. They sat down on one of the benches and Sasuke was looking at all the little kids that were playing there. He envied them and it shone in his eyes. Itachi noticed and said, "Why are you envious of them?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and said, "Well I never really had a normal childhood. I don't have a dad and my mom was always busy with work. So I always wished to have what all the other kids had…"

Sasuke said suddenly, "I don't know anything about you. How old are you? Why are you being nice to me?"

Itachi answered, "Well, I'm twenty and I'm being nice to you because I think that you're cute."

Sasuke blushed at the statement turned his head back towards the group of kids playing by the swings. One of the kids left the swing to go play on the slide.

Itachi stood up and pulled Sasuke along with him. He ran with Sasuke towards the swing and told Sasuke to sit on it. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. Was Itachi seriously going to push him? Sasuke took a seat on it and Itachi got behind him.

Sasuke started to be pushed into the air. His heart was beating faster as he started giggling like a little kid and asking Itachi to push him higher. Itachi laughed and pushed him higher until he heard a familiar voice bellowing behind him.

"Itachi! Is that you? What are you doing here?" yelled Fugaku from the sidewalk. Itachi turned around and could only think of one thing. 'Shit!'

*****Mikoto's POV*****

Well today was officially a weird day. I never ran out of coffee beans before… I sent Sasuke to get some and I warned him for the hundredth time, "Look left and right before crossing the rod. Don't be careless and run right across without thinking!" Sasuke ran out the door and did exactly what I told him not to do.

'He's going to get killed someday,' I thought quietly. A young man wearing a pea coat opened the door as soon as Sasuke ran to the door and threw it open. They softly collided and stared at each other for a while. How odd… Sasuke said something and ran to get the coffee beans.

The young man approached the counter and asked me for some coffee. I had to apologize because I had run out. I offered him a second cup as an apology. He took a seat near one of the windows and kept staring out it.

Sasuke came back with a tired look on his face. I made the two cups of coffee and gave it to Sasuke while pointing in the long-haired male's direction. Sasuke nodded and walked over to him. The male turned to Sasuke and Sasuke had set the coffees down on the table. He turned to walk away, but apparently, the male had said something to Sasuke causing him to stop and face the man again.

They talked for a few minutes and I had noticed that the amount of customers was slowing down. I yelled at Sasuke, "Sasuke, honey, you could take a break now. I don't need any more help. I could handle the other costumers by myself."

Sasuke sat down with the man and they talked for about fifteen minutes. Sasuke sat up and threw away the cup of coffee that the male had offered him. Sasuke told me that that he was going for a walk with his friend and I responded with a nod. I watched him walk out the door with the other man in tow.

That would have been perfectly normal… until I saw them stopping and the other man held Sasuke's hand. He slipped both of his gloves on Sasuke's hand and Sasuke started blushing. They walked away and my curiosity got the better of me.

My friend walked through the door and her red hair was the first thing that I spotted. There were only about three couples in the coffee shop at this time. I thought of something brilliant.

"Kushina!" I yelled. She smiled and walked up to me.

"What do you want this time?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"How did you know that I wanted something?"

"After being friends with you for such a long time, I'm started to read you mind." She replied with a light laugh.

"Could you please watch over the shop for me while I go stalk Sasuke?"

"What? I have no problem with watching over the shop but… stalk Sasuke?

"Yeah, you see, he made a new friend about twenty minutes ago and they are getting way too close. I just want to make sure that he's okay."

"Wow… twenty minutes? That's pretty funny. Anyways, I had that same problem with Naruto when he met this red head. Go ahead and stalk your son to your heart's content." She laughed.

"Thanks Kushina! You're a great friend!" I called back to her as I grabbed my coat and ran out of the door.

I followed Sasuke and the other man as they walked down the sidewalk. They didn't seem to be talking about anything. They arrived at the park and sat down on one of the benches. I hid in a bush that was behind their bench and listened in on their conversation. I didn't hear them clearly, but I did pick up some information.

The man's name was Itachi and he was twenty. I didn't hear anything after that. I only saw that Itachi pulled Sasuke up and I was ready to protect my baby in case this 'Itachi' did something to him. But… he didn't. He merely pulled Sasuke to the swing and appeared to be commanding him to do something. A look of shock crossed his face and he hesitantly sat on the swing.

Itachi got to the back of Sasuke and began pushing him softly. Sasuke's grip on the swing tightened as he was going higher into the air. Soon he was all laughs and giggles as Itachi kept pushing him. Sasuke demanded to go higher and higher. Itachi laughed and silently complied.

This man seemed to be making Sasuke very happy. Maybe he's not so dangerous after all… I heard a familiar voice that called out to Itachi and Sasuke's direction. My gaze scanned the area and stopped at the figure that the well known voice had belonged to. My breath caught in my throat at I realized who it was.

'Fugaku! Oh no! I have to get Sasuke away from him! He must never know!'

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I picked up a few words that Fugaku had said. "Itachi! Is that you? What are you doing here?"

'Oh no! Don't tell me! That can't be the Itachi that came out of my womb! That can't be! Can it? This is not how Sasuke's life is supposed to be. He's never supposed to know about them! Never!'

I ran up to the trio and stopped abruptly. Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku realized my presence and looked at me then back at each other. This was going all wrong. Sasuke finally tuned to face me and Itachi turned to face Fugaku. They both spoke at the same time.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

* * *

_There's something I gotta say to you  
But I'm so afraid of what you'll do  
Ohhhh _

I'll just admit this to you now  
That I'm stuck on you like glue somehow  
Ohhhh

_Don't wanna feel so cold inside  
I wanna feel the warmth that I feel with you all the time _

Surrounding me just like the wind  
Cuz you're the one who makes me sing

Help me find myself like how I found you ohhhh  
I need you so we can live happily too ohhhh  
I just want you

_I just want you_

_I wanna go out with you tonight  
A picnic with candlelight  
I might just hold you tight _

Tell me you wanna be my queen  
If not its ok a princess seems just my type

_I promise I'll be there tonight _

_Woah ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_I'll keep you warm in winter's white  
And in the summer walks on beach sound nice  
I need you now to talk with on the phone for hours at a time  
Baby I just want you to be mine all mine _

_Help me find myself like how I found you _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I need you so we can live happily too _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I just want you_

I wanna be your valentine

_Your Christmas wish_

_Your pickup line  
I wanna be the one who knows about your friends and foes and the tv shows you love  
Look above the stars spell out your name with an exclamation point _

_Cuz At the end of the day yourr the one who makes me say_

_Help me find myself like how I found you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I need you so we can live happily too_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_

_I just want you_

_I just want you_

_I just want you  
I just want you _

Ryoku: hope u enjoyed this chapter. I made it a bit longer than last time ;) Now the story is really starting to get good. Plz review! No flames but constructive criticism is gladly accepted! Id love to know what I did wrong! See ya next time! The next chapter has arguments and shit-loads of questions.


End file.
